


Two poems for Daeron

by losselen (zambla)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One for his joy and youth in Doriath, and one for his exile in Eriador, searching for Lúthien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two poems for Daeron

OF DORIATH

 

Did ever sing the yellow-throated lark  
So like the stars and tender stream of night?  
For there beneath the elder-bowers dark  
Sweet limbs of her that pluck from light to light  
Its hues to band her long and living hair--  
And stars upon her locks like water lay.  
And words shall bloom beneath the hemlocks fair  
Their will my lyre-strings and lips obey:  
Like vowellèd music falling quick and oft  
With woodnotes wild that minds cannot command.  
They follow her, whose hallowed footfalls soft  
Do touch like breaths upon the eager land.  
O Doriath, a splendid ever-spring,  
That flowers forth when nightingales do sing!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

OF ERIADOR  
  
The twilit hours turn silver fast; a stark  
And fallow sky. And wroth, discordant rains:  
Rage! Rage! Rend these airs, choke the measured dark,  
And drown the dying dusk on these dim plains.  
O frosted, wretched earth, thou selfsame earth  
Holds also the girdled Doriath, in whose airs  
A throaty lark did sing in music mirth.  
How sweet his song without earthly compares,  
Yet chills me now like dins of rain. This land  
Of dross, barbs of fern; these winds untame  
That die beneath groaning grass-- had I in hand  
The fairest hemlock 'tis so much the same.  
The fair is fair as dust: A house of frost  
For a wounded shadow. Lúthien is lost.

 

 


End file.
